


[podfic] Work Husband

by Ande



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M, M/M, Pegging, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 09:16:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9315110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ande/pseuds/Ande
Summary: Author's summary: “Oh, honey,” Jamia says. “You think I don’t know you? You’re like a puppy, you need someone to play with you or you start chewing the furniture and peeing on everything.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lucifuge5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifuge5/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Work Husband](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2772989) by [the_ragnarok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ragnarok/pseuds/the_ragnarok). 



Cover Art by akamine_chan.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Length

00:42:02 

## Downloads (right-click save-as)

  * [mp3](http://ande.parakaproductions.com/wh/wh.mp3) | **Size:** 38.9 MB 
  * [m4b](http://ande.parakaproductions.com/wh/wh.m4b) | **Size:** 20.2 MB 

  
---|---


End file.
